There has hitherto been developed a technique that enables execution of a route search according to the taste of a user in route selection. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-177804 (JP 2006-177804 A) discloses a configuration in which a comparison is made between route characteristic amounts of the actual travel route of a vehicle and a route to be found through a route search in the case where the former route is different from the latter route, the taste of a user regarding travel routes is estimated, and a route that matches the estimated taste is computed.